


Blood and Bone

by faithful_lie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Crack, Drabble, Injury, Kinda, M/M, No Idea Where This Came From, OT7, Swearing, Vomiting, general stupidity, got bored enough to write it, idk - Freeform, namjoon is a coward, open fracture, tae is an imbecile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok looks down at where his foot should be and then slightly sideways to where it actually is. ‘Oh’ is all he says before he's out cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> A BTS drabble in which Hoseok is scared of blood and gets injured and Seokjin is the only sensible one present.
> 
> Warnings are tagged.  
> Read on aff here;  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1147192
> 
> beta'd by jbibbles.tumblr.com

It shouldn't have happened. All they were doing was jumping down from one ledge cut into the side of the old quarry to another, like they always did. But this time, after successfully jumping hundreds of times, something went wrong.

Seokjin is just preparing to make his second jump down when a loud and distinctively pained scream rings out behind him. In fact it was so hideously laced with pain he can't tell who it is. It sounds like something serious. He jumps back from the edge immediately, spinning on the spot to see which of his dongsaengs it is.

Everyone except Taehyung has jumped, the kid looking down from above with wide eyes. He looks over everyone and quickly comes to the conclusion that it's Hoseok. He's crumpled against the uneven quarry wall behind him, head bowed and his weight shifted onto his left foot. Everyone else is standing about, staring at him in shock. Seokjin only really gets in a glance at him before the brunette wobbles. He rushes forward automatically, catching the kid as he half falls, half collapses in front of him. Something is very wrong. Hoseok isn't talking, but he's trembling in Seokjin’s arms.

“Holy… fuck!” Someone exclaims but Seokjin doesn't even offer his usual reprimand because he knows what they've seen. He's gazing at the weird angle of Hoseok’s foot and ankle, and the very obvious shard of bone that has sliced its way out through muscle and skin to protrude into the open air. There's blood everywhere already and if it wasn't so worrying, it would be quite impressive.

“Shit,” he mutters and Hoseok whimpers and shifts a little. “No Hoseok,” Seokjin says urgently, “you need to stay still.” But it's turning into an impromptu wrestling match which is even worse so, in the end, Seokjin finds himself helping the brunette sit up a little. He watches as Hoseok looks down at where his foot should be and then slightly sideways to where it actually is, face pale and shiny with a sheen of sudden, cold sweat. ‘Oh’ is all he says before he's out cold. _Well,_ Seokjin thinks, _at least there was considerably less screaming involved than I would have expected._ And then Jimin shrieks and Namjoon doubles up and vomits on his own feet, coughing so hard tears spring to his eyes and - _that's more like it,_ Seokjin thinks resignedly.

It's like everyone had been on pause, just after the incident, and now everything is happening at once. Yoongi has his eyes closed and is blindly grabbing for Jimin who gratefully buries his face in the elder’s chest. Taehyung jumps down, finally, some distance away where the drop is a little shorter and Seokjin’s heart jumps in his chest but of course the kid is fine. Hoseok was just unlucky. He must have landed badly.

A few feet away, Jungkook, unlike the others is standing frozen, staring horrified at his hyung’s leg. He hasn't spoken, hasn't moved since he turned around to locate the source of the scream and Seokjin is mildly worried. Jungkook isn't like that. He shifts Hoseok’s limp form in his arms.

“Namjoon,” he calls, hoping to get the boy to call an ambulance since both of Seokjin's arms are taken up with the injured brunette, still out cold. Seokjin isn't sure whether that's a good thing or not. But when he looks up, it's to the sight of the hastily retreating back of Namjoon as he hightails it out of there. “I'm going to beat you to a pulp.” He hisses, fuming as he stares after the boy. Yoongi has opened his eyes but seems pretty preoccupied with Jimin who is clinging to him like a koala so Seokjin turns his attention to Taehyung. The kid is kneeling at Hoseok’s feet and gazing at his broken ankle with interest, one hand reaching towards the visible, bloody bone fragment, index finger extended and- “OH MY GOD TAE, DON’T POKE IT!” Seokjin yells and the imbecile recoils sheepishly, a look of reproach on his face.

“But hyung,” he says, his face practically glowing, “it's so cool and I've never got to touch a human bone!” Seokjin sighs heavily. Only Taehyung…

“Don't touch,” he repeats, voice low and threatening. “Do you have your phone Tae?” The kid shakes his head, focus already back on Hoseok’s leg. It seems like Jungkook is the next best option. He's still standing dazed, tears welling in his eyes. Seokjin doesn't know whether it's because he's scared or because he hasn't blinked in about a minute. Probably both. “Jungkook,” he calls but there's no response. “Jungkook!” A little louder this time but the boy is still just staring. “JUNGKOOK!” He screams and his friend flinches and finally looks up, the tears spilling over. “Jungkook, I need you to come over here.” The black haired boy shakes his head vigorously but Seokjin can see the outline of a phone in the younger boy’s pocket and Hoseok really needs an ambulance. “It's not even your leg- TAEHYUNG DO NOT TOUCH IT FOR FUCKS SAKE!” He ends up interrupting himself as he catches sight of a certain hand altogether too close to Hoseok’s foot. “You're going to hurt him!” He scolds, exasperated, but at least Jungkook is finally walking closer, giving Hoseok’s legs a wide berth before dropping down beside Seokjin. In fact it seems more like his legs give out than he actually sits down of his own volition. He tells Jungkook to phone an ambulance, absentmindedly stroking Hoseok’s hair with one hand. Of course their day had to turn out like this.

“I need an ambulance.” Jungkook says softly beside him, voice wobbling, before he repeats it, louder and more certain, obviously at the request of the operator. Now that he's got something to do he seems to have calmed down considerably although the tears are still falling and he doesn't seem to want to look at Hoseok’s leg at all. He gives their location and continues answering the questions diligently. After a little bit he holds the phone out to Seokjin expectantly.

“Yes?” Seokjin says, trying to juggle both the phone and the still unconscious Hoseok before Jungkook takes it back and instead holds it to the elder’s ear.

“Hello, are you there?” Comes a female voice down the line.

“Yes, sorry, I'm here.” Seokjin replies quickly, flustered.

“So I was told your friend is unconscious, is he breathing?” The bottom drops out of his stomach; he never thought to check. The voice down the line repeats the question a few times as he goes still and quiet, watching Hoseok’s chest with bated breath. He's breathing.

“Yes,” he mumbles, “yes, he's breathing.” The operator gives a positive response and Hoseok stirs in his arms. “He's actually waking up I think.” The boy in his arms groans and opens his eyes groggily. Then he starts to try and move and whines sharply. “Hobie,” Seokjin says, trying to sound reassuring, “Hobie, it's okay, you hurt yourself but there's an ambulance coming.” He supposes it works because the brunette subsides, leaning on him heavily and whimpering, face scrunched up in pain.

He listens to the operator’s advice and has the boys put their jackets over Hoseok to keep him warm, sends Taehyung off to find Namjoon who he supposes can't have gone far. It also gets Taehyung away from Hoseok’s leg. Yoongi and Jimin slink off to go meet the emergency services and show them where they are and Jungkook curls up beside him, still on the phone to the operator.

Eventually the emergency services arrive. It's not just an ambulance but also the fire service, a fast response vehicle and an air ambulance because they are partway down the quarry and Hoseok is going to be difficult to move. It's quite cool but honestly Seokjin could have done without it, especially after they've left and he's left with four teary boys (Yoongi went with Hoseok) to look after. He sighs heavily before starting to usher them back out of the quarry so that they can start making their way to the hospital.


End file.
